El Misterio De Un Escritor
by SebastianBach
Summary: Se narra la historia de como un escritor lleva al borde de la muerte a sus personajes en una forma sadica y comica al mismo tiempo. Y como afecta eso en el mundo real que secreto oculta el gran escritor Demian Black...
1. El misterio de un escritor

**El Misterio De Un Escritor**

**Nunca nadie se pregunta que querrá decir un escritor, con una frase: recuerdos de la infancia, rencor guardado contra gente llamada José Alberto o Paty, sueños que tuvo o una experiencia de la vida real…**

**Demian Dark era un gran escritor de las novelas de misterio, suspenso, pero su especialidad era las historias de terror. Su forma de descripción era muy detallada en los detalles de muerte o de mutilaciones. Tenía un toque especial en lo que se refería a su lado satánico. Sus obras eran muy famosas tenia toda una lista.**

**- Satanás te acompaña**

**- El lado oscuro**

**- Santa, Ceja, Hija, Nada, Sus, Sin el anagrama de Satanás (Janiss única hija de Satanás)  
- Soledad Compañera**

**Pero ahora en este momento de su vida estaba escribiendo una pequeña historia para una revista. Esta nueva historia tenía como nombre: Ángeles. Esta historia era diferente a las demás tenia los mismos elementos el misterio, el suspenso y el terror, solo que ahora esta historia tenía un toque de comedia. La historia empieza así:**

**_Artemio era un muchacho un poco amargado._**

**_- ¿Qué horas es Artemio?_**

_**- no se, que no ves que no traigo reloj.**_

**_- Artemio Compermiso_**

_**- para que quieres me mueva, si me muevo tapo a otra persona**_

**_- ¿Artemio estas amargado?_**

**_- si, si estoy amargado._**

**_En si su vida era coraje tras coraje, era una un perro amargado, en el buen sentido de la palabra, claro esta. Un día su mamá abrió la alacena y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un poco de azúcar, café y su marihuana… upss eso no se debía decir, bueno continuemos la mamá mando a Artemio a la tienda para que fuera a comprar lo que faltaba, a excepción de la marihuana claro. Todo el camino de ida se estuvo quejando._**

_**- por que no puedo venir ella, tiene patas. Yo que me mato estudiando aparte ir a la tienda que queda a la esquina.**_

**_Entro a la tienda el señor que vendía todo era un viejo cascarrabias, de unos 60 años que era muy pícaro. Miraba a Artemio de una forma sexual._**

**_- dime Artemio ¿quieres huevos?- dijo el viejo_**

_**- no gracias señor**_

_**- y una salchicha-**_

_**- no, solo quiero azúcar y café.**_

**_Al ir de regreso a su casa iba igual de amargado. Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, siguió caminando como si no hubiera sentido. Después se quedo inmóvil alguien le hablaba, pero no entendía muy bien lo que le decían. Hablaba en otro idioma la persona. Voltio y nada más vio una pluma Negra… _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ángel De La Luz **_

**_En el salón de Artemio había una gran variedad de personalidades hay que hacer un resumen sobre ellas:_**

_**Estaba la gente que inventaba dinero a montones, novios extraviados por todo el mundo y que tenía una mina en su alberca. Otros que estaban enamorados de sus mejores amigos. Unas muchachas se creían muy maduras por la relación que tenían con gente mayor que ellas. Muchachos que eran súper repunantes y por ultimo gente paranoica. Se me olvidaba en ese salón había un animal llamado pony.**_

**_Se aburría con mucha facilidad, no era muy listo que digamos y su educación era todo un horror. Tenía unos amigos muy extraños_**

**_Una muchacha de unos 14 años, que era un poco, ligeramente… explosiva digamos, bueno si así lo quieren ver._**

_**-Cristina- dijo Artemio**_

**_- ¡¿QUE QUIERES¿QUE SE TE ANTOJA? QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY OCUAPADA._**

_**- lo siento**_

_**- CRES QUE CON UN LO SIENTO SE ARREGLA TODO**_

_**Un chico que acaba de salir del centro psiquiátrico, que es mejor ocultar su nombre por propia seguridad.**_

_**- Seb…- upss se me fue el nombre. Dijo Artemio**_

_**- se lo que estas pensando crees que no oigo lo que dices a mis espaldas me quieres matar.**_

_**- calmate, ya te tomaste tus medicamentos**_

_**- si**_

**_- pues parece que no funcionaron._**

**_Sus amigos eran muy raro, mas raros de lo común. Ya eran como las 10:30 hora en que le tocaba matemáticas, clase que estaba entre su lista negra igual que la maestra. Se perdía en lo que decía la maestra, esa era la clase de fantasear. Miraba por la ventana veía a la gente pasar. Entre ellos paso un muchacho de un tono de piel morena, tenía unos grandes ojos. Era de la casi misma edad de el. El muchacho se quedo mirándolo por un rato, seguido de eso unas grandes alas blancas salieron de su espalda y desapareció. Artemio se quedo pasmado del miedo, pero por muy poco tiempo, ya que en el centro del salón había una gran conmoción, mientras que Artemio miraba por la ventana la prefecta había entrado al salón, estaba dando un recado cuando. Empezó hacer gestos y a mover las manos como loca, hasta que todos comprendieron que le estaba dando un paro cardiaco. La maestra salio disparada a la dirección, todos se abultaron con la prefecta algunos la tocaban con un palo. _**

_**- creen que este muerta- decía un niño, que era totalmente blanco**_

_**- ¿Quién sabe? Tócala de nuevo- decía una niña a la quien nadie quería.**_

**_Todo el día fue libre por el paro cardiaco de la prefecta. Pensó que su día no podía empeorar, pero antes de salir del colegio, sintió que alguien le agarraba la mano. Era su amiga Martha, que en esos momentos tenia una expresión vacía en sus ojos._**

**_Muy pronto estarás muerto- dijo Martha con una voz muy diferente a la suya, después los ojos se le pusieron blancos. – Prepárate por que no hay nadie que te ayude en esto.- los ojos de Martha volvieron en si y recupero su verdadera vos.- Artemio que hacemos aquí, bueno ya me voy.- _**

**_Martha se fue y nunca en su vida recordó esa plática. Pero lo mas interesante es que al organizar sus libros, para el día siguiente. Entre sus cosas hallo una pluma negra. _**


End file.
